The complete Randomness of my mind!
by Lil Blader Demon
Summary: Yeah,a sort of crazy story os SSBM...Yeah...Please R
1. Chapter 1

**THE COMPLETE RANDOMNESS OF MY MIND!**

Me: I made this fanfic for no apparent reason...I just drift away into daydream mode and well random stuff appears in my head,and this was one of them...Yeah...Yeah...Now to eat lost of sugary foods before I make my entrance! -starts eating cake,lollipops,muffins,any candy and sugary stuff that could be found,and starts to drink pop-

* * *

It was a normal day at the Smash Melee Mansion. Peach and Zelda were fixing their hair to impress "their boys", Ness, Pichu,Pikachu,and Jigglypuff were all playing...SSBM fighting against...themselves,Roy and Marth watched them (you know Ness and the others) play SSBM in enjoyment wondering who would kick the crap out of who,Mewtwo was practicing his meditation,Ganondorf was reading a book on how to destroy Hyrulians,Bowser was beating up a Mario punchbag he made,Luigi was staring at the ceiling of his bedroom,Mario was taking a walk,Fox and Falco were practicing shooting,Yoshi,Kirby,and Samus were eating,Caption Falcon was admiring himself in the mirror,The Ice Climbers were still asleep (in seperate beds!), Mr.Game & Watch was trying to make sure he didn't get caught unplugging the tv from it's power bar source thingy...DK was eating banana's,Dr.Mario was examining his "patients" report thingies,and finally Link and Young Link were training in the training room.

All was normal until yells were coming from the training room,

"WHO THE HELL ARE YOU?"

"STAY AWAY FROM ME FREAK!"

Everyone stopped what they were doing (Mario had come back from his walk just in time to hear that,and the yells also awoke the Ice Climbers) and ran to the room the yells came from.Mario opened the door and everyone just stared,no-one was in the room,

"Link?"Zelda yelled,"Young Link?If you're playing a trick this isn't funny!"

No answer

"Hello?This isn't going to make me laugh!"

No answer

"WOULD YOU GUYS SAY SOMETHING ALREADY?"Zelda had lost her patience,but waited a few more seconds.

Still,no answer.And before Zelda had time to say something the lights went out.

"I'm scared."Nana said as she grabbed ahold of Popo's arm,luckily for him no-one was able to see him blush.

Through the darkness no-one said a word as they waited for...for...for some god damn thing full of nothing!Eveyone was thinking a different thing and here they go:

_"I hope they're dead,then no-one can get in my way of ruling the world and making Zelda my wife!"-Ganondorf_

_"Please be alright!"-Zelda_

_"Dude,why do I smell beer?"-Pikachu_

_"Maybe Young Link got killed and Link is trying to find the killer...NO MY FRIEND MIGHT HAVE DIED!"-Ness_

_"I hope they aren't stealing my banana's!"-DK_

_"If they have died,I'll look more attractive! YAY!"-C.Falcon_

_"I smell food...wait...HOW CAN I SMELL FOOD WHEN I DON'T HAVE A DAMN BLOODY NOSE?"-Kirby_

_"They better not be stealing my airwings!"-Fox_

_"I bet they're taking a joy ride..."-Falco_

_"Please don't let the lights turn on,I don't want anyone to see I'm blushing!"-Popo_

_"I bet they're buying me a birthday present!"-Jigglypuff_

_"Must...not...scream...must...not...scream..."-Nana_

_"I smell...wait...what is that smell?"-Yoshi_

_"Probably blowing stuff up with my missiles...again..."-Samus_

_"Maybe they're changing the colour of their outfits..."-Luigi_

_"If they're dead,only 2 will have swords...NOOOOOO IT'S TEH END OF TEH FREAKIN WORLD!"-Mr. Game & Watch_

_"If they are dead I'll have 2 patients less to check on...Yay!"-Dr.Mario_

_"Aw..I'll have less people to turn into ashes then laugh at them while they are scooped up by Dr.Mario and taken to his office!"-Bowser_

_"I can sense,that they are...HOLY (boop)!"-Mewtwo_

_"YAY! I won't lose to Young Link again while playing DDR!"-Pichu_

_"4 swords,2 might by gone,then I'm stuck with a gay guy!"-Roy_

_"Hope they're dead.They were never attractive anyway..."-Marth_

_"Is my hair all frizzy again...I wonder..."-Peach_

_"I hope they haven't found-a out-a where I put the...their-a smarter than that what am I thinking?"-Mario_

As everyone was thinking their own thoughts the lights came back on,

_"SHIT!I'm still blushing!"-Popo_

But nobody noticed the blushing eskimo boy (except Nana,who started blushing to) they all had their eyes in the middle of

the room. Link and Young Link where sitting down back-to-back,sleeping,while holding beer bottles.Behind them they noticed another Link (From Twilight Princess...I want that game!They must release or I shall form an angry mob!) and another YoungLink (From Orcarina of Time) Dancing around like drunken idoits...and they were using the other Young Link and Link as beer bottle holders...(LTP: Link From Twilight Princess and YLOT: Young Link from Ocarina of Time..those are short versions of their names)

"These people looked like us,so we knocked 'em out and made them beer holders! -hiccup-"said LTP.

"Yeah...and a -hiccup- girl is running around the room so fast no -hiccup- no-one can see her! Whoo!"yelled YLOT.

"WHEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE

EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE

EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE

EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE

EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE

EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE

EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee

eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee

eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!"a scream could be heard getting closer then farther away.

"Okay will somebody make that person SHUT UP?"yelled a furious Peach,trying to find out where the crazy girl was.

"BOO!" "AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!"a girl popped up infront of Peach making her scream and nearly faint.

"What have you done to Link and Young Link?"Zelda asked,trying not to yell in fury.

"Which ones? The drunk,or sleepyheads?"

"Uh..."Zelda had no idea which ones were the ones that were training this morning,so she picked the ones that she thought were

them,"The ones that are asleep.."

"Oh sleepyheads!"the girl singed,"Well they were slashing their swords at each other and I thought they were going to kill themselves so I came into the room when the other two guys came in and knocked them out. Then they went to a fridge that appeared out of nowhere and started to drink beer while I ate the rest on my candy...oh by the way..."

"What?"everyone asked.

"Is she dead?"Pichu wondered.

"I don't think so..."replied Peach.

"THISROOMISGOINGTOBEFILLEDWITHDRUNKENIDIOTSTHENWEAREGOINGTOPARTYANDTHEYWILLLOOKLIKEYOUALL!YAY!ANDWE'LLPARTUNTILWETURNPURPLE!W00T!"the girl screamed and started running in circles.**LOOK DOWN IF YOU WANT TO KNOW WHAT THAT SAYS!**

"This room is going to be filled with drunken idiots then we are going to party and they will look like you all!YAY!And we'll party until we turn purple!W00T!"

Everyone just stared at each other wondering what she said,until...

(KABOOM! WHEEEEEE!)

"Who stole my mojo?"came in Austin Powers,while crickets chirped as everyone stared at him,"Well,who stole it?I know one af you did..."(SHABAM!)

"Take that Powers!"the girl yelled after sacking Austin.

"I guess none of you's got my mojo, I'll be leavin' the-"

(SHABAM! SHABAM! SHABAM! SHABAM!-enter SHABAM! 10 times more-)

"I need to go now...oh god the pain!"Austin said as he left the room.

"That must hurt..."said Roy with wide eyes.

Marth was going to agree when he saw Zelda walk in the room as drunk as the other Link and Young Link.Then another Peach walked in,and another Pichu,Pikachu,Roy,Bowser,Marth,Luigi,Mario,Mewtwo,Kirby,Samus,Fox,Falco,DK,Ness,C.Falcon,Ice Climbers,Yoshi,Dr.Mario,Ganondorf,Mr.Game & Watch,and last but not least another Jigglypuff! AND THEY WERE ALL VERY DRUNK! THE END! Just kidding!

Everyone stared in shock as they're "doubles" put oil on Young Link and Link,then set them on fire,and danced around them like they were doing a ritual or something.

"EVERYONE JUST STOP!"They all stared at Zelda who had yelled and was steaming. (Literally!)

(Before I continue here are the shorter versions of the "doubles" names,

but I might not even use half of them:

Zelda: ZOT

Peach: PMP

Pichu: PPS/R

Pikachu: PPY

Roy: RFE

Bowser: BMP

Marth: MFE?

Luigi: LMP

Mario: MMP

Mewtwo: MPM

Kirby: KAR (lol)

Samus: SMP

Fox: FA

Falco: F64

DK: DK64

Ness: Ness2 :P

C.Falcon: C.Falcon2 :P

Ice Climbers, Popo: Pop2, Nana: Nan2

Yoshi: Yoshi2

Dr.Mario: Dr.2

Ganondorf: Ganondork (Yay!)

Mr.Game & Watch: Mr.2

Jigglypuff: Jigsawpuzzle)

* * *

Me: I'll continue An Uncontrollable Girl and Voltaire's Plan after I'm done this story,but until then...

To be continued...O-o


	2. Chapter 2

**THE COMPLETE RANDOMNESS OF MY MIND!**

**2

* * *

"First of all, WHAT IN HELLS NAME IS GOING ON HERE?"Zelda screamed.**

-crickets start to chirp-

"Hello,answer me people!"

"Uhm...PARTEH!"the girl yelled putting a party hat on everyone's started falling and balloons were floating in the air and a disco ball appeared.But through the yelling and singing they heard moans from the sleeping Links,still on fire...

"WHAT THE (Boop!)"yelled Young Link

"Hah you burn while I live,I'm wearing a fire proof tunic!"Link said standing up and sticking out his tongue.

"Well if I die you won't exist!"

"Nope"

"Yep"

"Nope"

"Yep"

"Nope"

"Yep"

"Nope"

"Yep"

"Nope"

"OMFG ITS BURNING MY SKIN! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!"Young link started to run in circles.

"FIRE IN THE...uh...FIRE IN THE...FIRE ON THE KOKIRI!"yelled the girl grabbing a fire extinguisher,then spraying the foam on Young Link and Link.

Young Link blinked

Link blinked

Young Link blinked

Link blinked

Then they started laughing,pointing at eachother.

"WHO WANTS A BEER?How 'bout you Zelda?"the girl asked ZOT,waving a beer infront of her face.

"...Why would I...GIMME!"ZOT yelled,grabbing the bottle,pulling the lid off and chugging the beer.

"BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEERRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!"the other doubles yelled all jumping on the girl.

The normals just stared,until Peach yelled,

"I DO NOT DRINK BEER AND I NEVER DID!"

They glanced at Peach,then looked back at the others.They saw 4 drunk Links,4 drunken dancing pokemon,a bird pretending to be a bat...WELL THEY WERE ALL DRUNK!

"WHEE!I LIKE CANDY,I WANT CANDY YEAH!"the 2 princesses,1 bounty hunter,and 1 girl sang doing the can-can.

7 hours later...

Everyone died from alcohol poisoning,(including the normals)then Krystal came in and said,

"Fox,Fox?Are you alive?YAY!He's dead!I never liked him anyway,that stupid son of a whore..."

**THE END!**

**Me:Sorry I couldn't think of anything else...Please review!**


End file.
